For the Left Behind
by Vree
Summary: Basically musical Naruto angst. laughs Slight yaoi implications SxN, if that's how you choose to see it. Will probably grow out of implication stage later.


-1Title: The Left Behind

Author: Vree

Warnings: Angst, OOC… Possibly Yaoi in the future if I decide to continue it. I'm open to writing one, but this by itself is open to interpretation. Also, it's after the timeskip.

Pairings: None at current, possible ones in the future though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (All hail Masashi Kishimoto-Sama). I found out after I'd written the first draft that we can't use published songs, so I decided to salvage it and write a song. Originally, it's supposed to go to the tune of _"I Don't Love You," _By My Chemical Romance, The Black Parade CD. sighs, crinkles nose If it sucks, then I'm sorry. shakes head

Summary: Basically Naruto angst.

Reasoning: This story came to me when I was sprawled out listening to My Chemical Romance and thinking about which anime fit it the best. For some reason, the first one that came to me was Naruto and hence this was born. I had to make up song lyrics on the fly, so don't mind the badness. It's not the best song I've ever made. Though, re-reading this, it makes me laugh and think of writing a bunch of little stories like this and string them together like a musical. giggles

"Dialogue"

'Inner Thoughts'

"_Song Lyrics"_

"I don't think he's coming. He's over five hours late!" Sakura exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of the two boys.

Naruto sat on the ground and leaned against the railing, arms crossed behind his head. "Oh, what's the rush? He'll be here soon. Or if you want we can go get some Ramen!!" He seemed to bounce in his seated position, while the other two looked at him like he was crazy and sighed.

"I don't have the time for this." Sasuke stood; a silver chain fell from his kunai pouch, unnoticed. "I need to be training and it seems that I won't be getting that here."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. "Tsunade showed me this new chakra exercise that I should be practicing. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will understand."

With a nod and a, "Hn." Sasuke stood and started to walk away, Sakura racing after him, trying to hook her arm with his. Failing, but still trying.

"But." A sad look entered Naruto's eyes as he stood and took a step towards the figures that were hurrying away from him.

"Bye!" Sakura turned her upper body towards him and smiled slightly, while still walking forward. "We'll get together again soon. No worries!" She faced back forward and skipped the few steps that had opened between her and Sasuke.

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed, his normally bright blue eyes darkening as he watched them moving ever father away until he couldn't see them anymore. The flash of silver on the ground was lost to him as he settled back next to the railing, tracing strange patterns in the dirt on the bridge while he thought. 'In a way I always feel like I'm watching them leave me behind. Sasuke is kind of obvious. He left the village, his friends… me. He abandoned everything he knew was safe, just to seek revenge against his brother. In a way that's incredibly brave. Stupid, but brave… Moronic, but brave.' A faint smirk overtook his features, while he stated out loud, "And he calls me dobe."

Rolling his eyes, he went back to his quiet contemplation. 'Now, Sakura… She's kind of harder to explain. She's the only one of us that hasn't vanished off at some point, even though I was allowed to go. No… She's a bit more complicated… But then she always has been complicated. She throws herself into her studies to the extent of forgetting about people. Ino sometimes has to go drag her out of her house just to get her to spend time with people for a non-mission reason. Also, I got so used to seeing her all the time, when we were genin and I was in the village, now it's like she's grown away. She doesn't need me. Either to protect her or just to be there.' He let out a soft sigh as he picked up a pebble and rolled it between his fingers. 'She's so strong now. What with Tsunade teaching her and all her medic-nin training. It's not that she's really leaving me behind physically speaking, what with all my training with Ero-Sannin, it's just that she's…. Distant. It's like I'm watching her slowly separate herself from me and our sapling of a friendship.'

'Which brings me to why? Though, really the question should be why they even bothered walking towards me. I'm not all that… that. All I really have is the fox, some natural skill in learning complicated jutsu, and what little I convinced the pervert sannin to teach me while we were wandering about. That's another thing I can say for the other two! They at least had willing teachers! Freaky in Sasuke's case, but still willing! I had to argue for every scrape of knowledge Jiraiya taught me.' A sigh, this time with a pout, sounded from his body, while a random passer-by looked at him like he was in need of a new white jacket and hurried away. (1)

'In the end, I guess I can't really grudge them their distance. Who needs me?' Turning his head, he stared at himself in the water, seeing a tanned blond, with slightly almond shaped blue eyes and pouty pink lips. 'I look so normal… Only the whiskers give me away, and they could be explained away as a shinobe eccentricity.' He watched as his lip curled, his arm rose and as the illusion was shattered by the rock he once held. Words fell from his lips and he sang,

"_I watch you leave_

_And cry for you to understand."_

He looked towards the direction his teammates had left in, his face saddened.

"_I know you can't conceive, _

_How this makes me feel so alone."_

He ran a hand along the post he was sitting next to and stroked his fingers along the underside of the railing. Expressive blue eyes closed, making him miss Sakura and Sasuke returning. They stared at the blond oddly for a second, before Sakura grabbed Sasuke and dragged him behind a bush. Making sure she got a quick grope in as well, causing Inner Sakura to cackle happily in her head. She may not have a HUGE crush on him anymore, but he was still cute! Sasuke just pretended he didn't notice it, hoping that it had just been an accident, while listening to the boy in front of him. He had a surprisingly pleasant singing voice. Who knew?

"_You walk your path_

_And say that you want solitude_

_That you can't be_

_With me."_

A pained look overtook his features, making his teammates worry. They watched as his head drooped, his eyes, darkened to an almost navy color, seemed to beg for love, while he reached out a hand, letting it drift lonesome in the air.

"_So, don't just go_

_Make me understand_

_Why I have to be_

_The one you left behind_

_Why I have to watch_

_As You walk away." _

The hand dropped slowly through the last verse until it was back at his side, while his head seemed to be mirroring its movement by slowly tilting back. With his pale throat vulnerable, his eyes closed, while his soft pink lips parted in an almost erotic manner. The hidden two gulped, suddenly having to face the fact that their teammate was extremely attractive… When he wasn't acting erratically.

"_I call for you _

_To come back my way._

_To hold me just one more time_

_You just walk away!_

_Can't you see I want you to stay." _

A furrow creased through normally smooth brows, as he seemed to spit out the words, _"walk away." _Strong legs were brought up to his chest and hugged as he continued, while staring into nothingness.

"_Don't just go!_

_Make me understand."_

He turned his head back to his reflection, the water glinting light onto his face, while he sang to himself instead of him mental demons.

"_Why I have to be_

_The one you leave behind._

_The one that's always left." _

In a smooth motion, he stood and leaned over the railing, belting out the lyrics to himself.

"_You say_

_Don't be lead astray_

_It won't go your way._

_Not today._

_Don't just go!_

_Just make me understand_

_Why I am_

_Who you choose to blame!"  
_

They watched as he sank to the ground, hands still holding the railing as he rested on his knees. His expressive eyes were closed as his expression slowly relaxed. The brows that were unconsciously furrowed smoothed out and his shoulders loosened from their tensed posture, until they seemed to just be hanging limply from the railing. Slowly, orbs of the purest of blues opened, the darkness fading away, while an expression so apathetic that it hurt took over his face.

"_How could I think,_

_That you'd see _

_Something in me._

_When all I see,_

_Is a broken abyss."_

Sakura gasped at what sounded like self-hate in his voice, his need to be wanted, but his acknowledgement that it would never happen. They watched silently as he grabbed another stone and stood, looking at himself in the water one last time.

"_So how can I ask,_

_You to stay._

_When in your place_

_I would run away."_

With a jerky movement, he shattered his reflection with ripples once more, a faintly pissed off expression taking over his face.

"_Just like you did._

_You just can't stay._

_Why should I?"_

He just stood there for a moment. His face upturned toward the heavens above, while sadness enhanced his unnatural golden beauty. Without another word, he turned and walked away in the opposite direction that they had left in; his shoulders slouched, hands stuffed into pockets and a face, that should always shine, turned toward the ground.

The two slowly left there hiding spot, Sakura blinking back tears, while Sasuke walked over to retrieve his necklace. It had belonged to his brother and reminded him of the time before Itachi had changed, a time that was more pure. The silence was broken by Sakura, as she stuttered out, "I.. I didn't realize…"

Sasuke just looked at her, eyes eerie with indescribable emotions flowing through them. "I don't think you were supposed to." With that, he walked off, once he was out of Sakura's sight, he raced after Naruto, needing to talk to him.

She just stood there for a moment more, a shaky hand resting on the railing, as she turned to look at herself. Taking in the pink hair, smooth pale skin and bright, slightly red, green eyes, she shook her head, wondering what he saw as he destroyed his reflection. Sighing, she dropped to her knees and reached through the empty spot between the posts and touched her twin in the water, watching the ripples distort the illusion for a moment, before standing and running away. Needing time to think.

Suddenly, in a swirl of leaves, Kakashi appeared. "Sorry I'm la…. Hey! Where are they?" He looked around with an expression that couldn't be anything but irritation, as the picture faded to black.

(1). This is referring to a straight jacket if anyone is confused. laughs It's a saying my friends and I have.

A.N. This has been a V-Chan angst-ridden piece of literary… Yeah. sheepish grins Don't know if it was any good. It's the first thing I've written and posted in… Years. laughs It's also the first fic that I've written in this genre, so be gentle with me. Please, review and comment. If I get a lot of people wanting me to continue, I more than likely will… Or I might just write more for my own amusement. I'm kinda wondering what Sasuke and Naruto are talking about now. grins, laughs Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic. Have a lovely day. spins around in a circle and wanders off


End file.
